Stuck At Home: Part Three: Happily Ever After
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Part Three of my "Stuck At Home" trilogy. Now that all the stress and problems of a teenager are gone and over with it's time to settle down and relax, as adults.*FIXED 2-28-2013*
1. Opening

_**A/N:** Greeting fellow writers to my LAST part of my three part trilogy…**Stuck at Home 3: Happily Ever After. MUST READ PART'S ONE AND TWO BEFORE READING THIS ONE** **Summary:** No that all the stress and problems, of a teen are gone it's time to settle down and relax. **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**_

_**Opening**_

A happily married couple with no children quietly sleeps in their two bedroom condo in Northeast Gotham; retired titans currently trying to for a new generation of super heroes, both ready and waiting to take their relationship to the next level. The husband was a strapping young man in his early 3O's whose sense of right and wrong never waver as the managed his father's empire, his leadership skills make him an important cog of the business ladder they call a machine. He and his wife of seven years live comfortably with one another and hopes to one day bless hallways of his house with tiny baby feet. The wife was now a yoga instructor using his magic of meditation of ease her studies in ways to calm and straighten their chakras. She had always been worried about breeding life into this world; with her not being on good terms with her father and estrange mother she was worried about putting inside the correct family values that she was not grown up on. She is awaken with horrid memories of days past, flailing about in the bed she shared with her soul mate; jerking him out of his eight hours. "No Victor...Garfield... No Kori, Starfire! Richard? Dick? Dick, DICK!"

"Baby, baby. Wake up! Raven! Wake up!"

This occasion didn't happened that often, but when it did he knew the proper pressurize. He was pressed his body into her front and wrapped his arms, hands and mind around her; it was his duty to bring her back from whatever hell she was currently suffering in. Somehow over the years the way that their bodies connected brought her back him, if she ever felt like she did something wrong she would punish herself by taking her mind back in time to a tragic place, when her family was separated.

"Oh my god! Dick, your okay, your here! Oh thank god! You're okay, I was so scared!" Her face was wet and so was his chin and neck, he looked and saw that her nails ripped his shirt, much less harmful than what used to happen. Once her breathing slowed her wonder boy sat down with her and handed her a cup.

"That nightmare again?"

"Yeah…we were all the titans again, one by one everyone started-"

"Yeah I know. Here I brought you some tea."

_When she first started to get restless and looked in on her, she normally quietly pleasureful face was on angry; her closed eyes were now filling up water, and he grip on the sheets were coloring her fingers. He knew what he had to do, he sprang up to the kitchen and prepared her remedy for her aliments and rushed it back upstairs._ "I haven't seen you this worked up since that one time we watched that horror movie, remember?"

**_-Flashback**

"_Is it over?" asked a scared Beast Boy_

"_I dare not open my eyes to find out." answered a frighten Starfire_

"_Now I'm really sick to my stomach..." Added a sick Cyborg_

"_I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters but __**that**__ was the scariest thing I have __**even**__ seen!" proclaimed a traumatized Robin._

_The titans all looked at one another, and then broke out in laughter, all but one anyway. The latest "horror" movie was out and they as a group felt the need to watch it, c'mon they were super heroes what were they afraid of?_

"_Come on Raven, admit it you were __**totally**__ scared."_

"_I don't __**do**__ fear…"_

**_-End of Flashback**

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was fun. Thanks for the tea." Mrs. Grayson brought the hot cup to her kips slowly as she blew her own hot breath of counter act what was raising into her nostrils. "No problem." was what she got back as her partner scooted his body towards their headboard and grabbed a piece of reading material. He paid close attention as he took her her facial features, making sure that the contents of that glass was inside her body to start the healing process. The heat from the tea and mixing in with her lavender scent that drove him crazy, no matter what was going on with her he count count on the fact that she was there for him; this woman next to him was his whole world. "Ya know, the only reason why you're having nightmares is because you feel guilty."

"About what?" There was no way that he was blaming her for not being pregant, that was not her fault. Over the years of crime fighting and normal woman wear and tear there was no wonder that they have made a baby yet. Being a bitch, she was thinking it was him at one point; as a hero with "super" powers of his own his body took a lot of damage

"Not seeing anyone, somehow you've lost communication too. How long has it been since you called Kori, Terra or Karen?"

"Probably the same amount of time you called Victor or Garfield."

"Ouch. Point taken." He slumped back against the wall and placed his arms over his head, "So what do we do?"

"I have an idea…"

"Really? Oh, I'd love to hear this!"

"It's pretty crazy, but I think it might work...

**_-Planning-_**

**Thanks To: Guardian of Azarath (first reviewer!) raerob4ever, DeathNightingaleNightlarkand Gothic-Chick1963 for the reviews! And a special shout out to for the script page I need 5 the post a new chapter**

"And that takes care of the last of them", said thirty year old Raven Grayson, wife to the famous Dick Grayson. She was had just finished putting the last stamp of the last letter for her grand master plan.

"Honey I'm home!" thirty-one year old Dick said coming in from work at Wayne/ Grayson Industries. He walked into their kitchen to see his wife magically mailing the last invite out the window

"Hi honey," he said kissing her lips "Was that-"

"The last invitation that I needed to mail out. It was Roy's."

"Did you remember to-"

"Call the caterer's and tell them to open up the museum for Mr. Greyson and his specail for a party? Yes."

"Did you know it's-"

"…really creepy when I finish your sentences? I know. It's fun to do."

Dick undid his tie and walked behind Raven who was now washing some dishes and kissed her neck. "Yeah, and it's also kinda sexy too." Dick huskily whispered, in her ear; Raven instantly whipped around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. She used her nail from last night and brought them to his scalp, the tender massaging was arousing, he instantly picked her up and placed her on the near by counter, he pulled her hips into his and he wrapped his legs around him; when air was needed Raven spoke again.

"How was your day?" He dropped his head and placed his wife back on the floor,

"A bitch, all day complaints, broken everything, bitch, bitch bitch." He finished unbuttoning his shirt and walked into their living room; he throw his tie on the back of his lazy boy and slumped in the chair,

"Not like the old days huh?"

"No, _that_ was fun, pizza as a regular diet. Fighting bad guys, hanging out, streetlight colored spandex. Now that was the life."

"It wasn't all fun and games." Raven said bringing Dick a drink and sitting down herself in his lap

"Oh really, well most of it was…"

"Not all the time, don't you remember? Slade had some how poisoned you and you started to hallucinate, you were running around in the tower going on about how Slade was going to kill everyone"

**_-Flashback**

_A very sick Breast Boy had just found a nice spot for himself, then noticed that Raven picked a fine time to meditate, "What are doing?" He sniffed_

"_Finding Robin...Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"_

_Raven's "soul self" materializes and soars toward the ceiling. It passes through the sheet closing off the air vent; cut to inside the ducts, moving quickly along and around the corners. We are following the projection, which slips through the blades of three fans before dropping through another open vent and straight toward Robin. Raven's voice is heard next—communicating telepathically with the tormented Titan._

"_Robin…we're here to help you..." a series of Slade images are quickly flashing by reflecting Raven's exploration of his memories._

"_Raven! What are you…you have to get out! Slade! He'll destroy you!" A computer console opens, showing a schematic of the Tower; on a particular a pounding heartbeat makes itself heard._

"_Robin, your heart," a view of the basement stairs as if a door were opening. "You're in danger. You have to trust me." the open box of dusty Slade souvenirs; the mask's eye flaring red, "Slade isn't here, he's not in the Tower."_

_A couple of shadows are seen cast in a pool of light whose source is around a corner. A spiky-haired young fellow has his left hand on a book held up by a second figure, while his right is raised as if taking an oath.) "No! He's here! He's real! I've seen him!" An opening curtain shows the center ring of a circus big top. Tilt up among the spotlights to frame two figures plunging from the heights._

"_Then let me see him…through your eyes...He has climbed back into the ducts, where a fan whirs just behind him. Taking a few deep breaths, he closes his eyes and stands up—and when he opens them again, Raven's pupils and violet irises have appeared within his mask's outlines. "See, Robin? There's no one here, there never was." Slade, who has entered the ducts unseen. He throws a punch, where Raven snaps out of her trance and Robin's head with a scream and is hurled backward to the floor. As Beast Boy leans over her, she sits up with a terrified gasp._

"_SLADE!"_

**_-End of Flashback**

"I remember that. Okay, okay but what about the time where someone _didn't_ try and kill us?

"Honey, that was almost everyday..."

"Not that one time!"

**_-Flashback**

_Someway, somehow the titans had gotten a special delivery from an anonymous donor, needless to say they hadn't learned their lesson from last time. After spending a few hours with their new chaperon the titans were now getting called to serve in the lone of duty; however this did not blow over well with the nanny, "And where do my sweeties think their going?" Mother Mae eye asked sweetly_

"_We're off to fight crime." Robin replied_

"_That's what we do…" Cyborg said_

"_Duh!" Beast Boy added_

"_We havta protect the city." Raven chimed in_

"_Oh no, too dangerous. I won't have my little ones getting into any trouble." She replied putting up a baby barrier across the titan common room door._

"_No one has ever stopped us for going on mission before." Robin said sadly_

"_We've always protected the city." Cyborg added_

"_Yeah…" Beast Boy added again_

"_And you never…you were never…" Raven tired to explain_

"_WHO WANTS PIE?" Mother asked. She used her powers to produce five cherry pies above the heads of the titans, all but one…_

"_No, our mission…" Starfire sobbed she had a sixth sense about what was going on and she didn't like it one bit, yes it was nice to have an adult come and take care of them, however when it came to work playtime was going to take a step back._

"_Oh very well, you can all go outside and play, but only once Mother says you're ready..."_

_Once in the titans garage Mother May Eye had each titan lone up so she could give them all special outfits before going on their little field trip, "Now let's see, we'll need a wooly sweater in case Twinkle Star gets chilly, a cute bunny suitey so Beasty Boo doesn't have to change into all those ugly animals, and a pretty pretty dressy poo for mothers little Rae-Rae. Just because your evil on the inside doesn't mean you cant look pretty on the outside."_

_Cyborg soon appeared before the group wearing a bright yellow slicker and hat to match, "I'm all ready for it it rains mother"_

"_Yes dear, but didn't you remember to clean your room?" Cyborg soon stomped off to do just that, Robin was now getting really anxious;_

"_The single sounded 15 minutes ago, we need to get moving"_

"_What we need to do dear is to, young man, is get rid of all these dangerous toys. It's all fun and game until someone puts an eye out. There now, is everyone ready?"_

"_Yes, mother!"_

**_-End of Flashback**

"See she wasn't so bad."

"I gained ten pounds from her stupid pies!" Raven protested

"But you lost it all again, and you look great…" Dick grabbed Raven by the waist and kissed her neck.

"You smell-"

"Good. Yeah, it's my new perfume you bought me for Christmas. Passion."

"You're doing that thing-"

"Again? Yeah I know. Love you-"

"Too. Ha! Yeah I can do it too..."


	2. Party Time

**A/N: Greeting fellow writers to my LAST part of my three-part trilogy…_Stuck at Home 3: Happily Ever After_. MUST READ PART'S ONE AND TWO BEFORE READING THIS ONE Summary: No that all the stress and problems, of a teen are gone it's time to settle down and relax. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the transcripts that were used in the part of the fiction! Thanks To: Guardian of Azarath (for the first review!) raerob4ever, DeathNightingale Nightlark, Gothic-Chick1963, undeaddestroyer, A Raven's last song and Novemberscorpion110388…_for the reviews!_**

From along the letter flew to the nicest, farthest part of Arizona; powered by a demon's magic, to mountain terrain and the beautiful land of dust and dirt. Into a mail slot it slips, quickly and quietly, the sound of the mail falling awakes a sensitive pointy eared man. The letter is more important than other mail so it had the privilege of slipping under the door frame and on the table on top of breakfast.

"What's this?" He asks, the parcel had a picture of the Teen Titans logo on the back closing the seal and on the front it read: "To Beast Boy and Terra!" How long has it been since anyone had called him that? He opened the small envelope with sharpen nails and read the message, his ear shot up with surprise

_After Cyborg had just given him an antidote Beast Boy adventure in monster sitting was over and he was glad. Sitting on the bay's rocky edge he thinks, but not before he felt someone near._

"_I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry. That beast, that monster is still inside me."_

"_Good. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. Having that beast inside you doesn't make you a monster, when to let it out makes you a man."_

"_Hmm, maybe should be calling me Beast __**Man**__ from now on."_

"_We're having a moment, don't push it."_

He smiled to himself, what a fond memory to suddenly pop into his head, "Baby what's wrong?" his wife asked as she wrapped her slender arms around his thin waist and planted a kiss on his right cheek.

"Nothing. We're heading for a party though." He said and kissing her back

**_-Beast Boy-Terra-Garfield Logan-Terra Logan-Beast Boy-Terra—Garfield Logan-Terra Logan-_**

Traveling to their sister city, the letter travels to another T-shaped tower; the magic makes in phase through the doors and up to the main room where an elder titan is playing a game with a younger titan.

"Dude! Not cool!" the smaller one said aloud

"Think you can beat me little man? Don't think so!" said the older one

"Bet!" responded the child once again

"All right! Enough! Dinner's ready now go clean up!" a woman about her early 30's ordered as she descender in front of the two titans, stopping them from what they were watching.

"Aw come on ma-"

"Now!" she ordered again, her voice was stern, but fair. The smaller titans got a pat on the shoulder from the bigger one and walked off sadly leaving his game in the hands of two adults

"Aw babe why'd you have to go a do that?" The giant metal titans rose up and began to collect remotes and wires in this game area that they made.

"Because, hone, its dinner time and you got a letter in the mail." She handy the titan the letter and he opened it.

"Babe?" he called over his shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Get you dancing shoes, it's party time!"

**_-Cyborg-Bumble Bee-Dynamo—Victor Stone—Karen Stone—Trevor Stone-_**

"What a glorious morning! Is not husband?" The young Tamaranian princess beckoned from the palace balcony, it was a glorious day in the life of Tamaran's newest Queen and King

"Yes, but not as glorious as you, love." Her red-headed husband said wrapping his arms from behind her and kissing her neck, smelling her scent.

"Oh, you said that every morning!" She spun they around and lightly pushed him in the banaster on looking their kingdom. She kissed his lips again and dropped her head into his chest.

"Only because it's true. You are beautiful, smart and brave. Witty, bubbly and-OW!" something sharp in him in the head.

"I'm 'ow'? I did not know that was a complement..."

"It's not. Something his me in the head." The redhead bent down to pick p the small magical envelope and opened it.

"Kori?"

"Yes, dear husband?"

"How fast can we get to earth?"

**_-Speedy-Starfire-Roy Harper—Koriand'r Harper-_**

"Um honey?!" Dick asked trying to get his old "Robin" leotard to fit his older more built body.

"Yes?" Raven answered coming into their room with a cape and cloak in her hands. She watched as her husband tried to suitcase fit himself inside the outfit, "I don't think this is gonna fit babe. I'm more built now then I was before. Was I really this scrawny when we we're younger?"

"Yes. Believe it, or not." Raven finally had to use her powers to stretch out the material for him, then went to help her husband by finishing zipping his old tights up and went back to finishing dressing her self.

"Why are we in our old outfits again?" Strolling to their bed and picking up his old cape.

"Because," she started taking her place at the mirror, "It's the _teen titan_ reunion. Not the _'hey look how old we've gotten and do you like at our new outfits?'_ reunion. That's why." With that she finishes clasping her old cloak on and examining herself in the mirror.

"Smart ass."

"But it's that same _'Smart ass'_ that you fell in love with right?"

Raven wasn't as built as Robin was, she was still about her same size, give or take a few things here and there. Her hair got longer, a beautiful shine and luscious dark color, her weight was different over time, like any other woman her age, was fluctuating up and down. However never so much out of control; she was born petite and would forever stay that way. Her skin, now that her father was gone and banished, was now not so pale, it was brighter and happier.

Robin, Dick, or his other alias Nightwing, was more built and taller then she was. His facial features made him the heartthrob of all girls and made Raven hated through out the land. He had gotten taller, wide in the shoulders and, like most boys –er- men, his voice gotten deeper…

"I see your outfit still fits." He replied flopping on the bed

"Yeah well, I didn't blow up like someone I know that will remind nameless. Girls don't tend to grow that much." Raven threw herself into her husband's lap and straddled his waist. Dick yelped in shock but soon reaviled in the contact he was feeling. Oh how long has it been since they made love; the sex they were having was mostly for business. Robin had almost forgotten the feel of her supple breast in his hand, as he bit her nipple seductively. The heat coming from lady parts as he tantalizing her, making her juices come out as sweet nectar for him; the electricity as he and her became one as only two lovers can. "Come on, it can't be that hard getting into your old costume. I did it remember?" Robin's thoughts were interrupted by her question.

"Huh? Oh you mean that one time?"

"_Do you desire another slice of the cheese __**Robin**__?" Star-Robin asked with a few alteration Starfire and her friends had managed to rad their leader's personaly assortment of clothes, weapons and gadgets and formed some sort of Robin groupie club._

"_Thanks __**Robin**__." Beast Robin replied. He took out a bo-staff and extended it, _"_Got room for another one __**Robin**__?" he asked Cy-Robin passing the pizza box over with the staff._

"_Don't mind if I do, __**Robin**__." He answered _

_Rav-Robin then kicked back and put her feet up on the table and said, "You know **Robins**, I gotta admit; the mask makes me feel cool." She blushed; not knowing the **real** Robin was right behind her. _

_As he looked upon his fellow Robins, he only had one thing to say, "Pizza, sweet!" Then he hopped the couch and grabbed a slice. "You know __**Robins**__, the masks makes __**me**__ feel cool too..._

"I was like 'what the fuck'? What we're you guys doing in my uniforms anyway?"

"Beast Boy started it; Starfire followed suit, then Cyborg then me." Raven replied still fixing herself

"How did they get you into it?"

"Peer pressure. Plain and simple."

"They knew about you fetish for stuff bears, huh?"

"Beast Boy, will never walk the same again…" she giggled

Dick stared at his wife while she readjusted to cloak once more then reached his hand up to her face, "Ya know, you looked great in my outfit. Such bright colored tights, a nice dark mask, and sexy belt, it was a turn on." kissing her cheek.

She turned in his arms, "Well turn it off, we need to go."

"Whatever…are you done yet?"

"One…more...look over…and…there! Done." She smiled and held her hand out for him to grab. Which he did and she teleported them to the old titan's tower museum.


	3. Getting Ready

**A/N: Greeting fellow writers to my LAST part of my three-part trilogy…_Stuck at Home 3: Happily Ever After_. MUST READ PART'S ONE AND TWO BEFORE READING THIS ONE Thanks To: Guardian of Azarath, raerob4ever, DeathNightingale Nightlark, Gothic-Chick1963, undeaddestroyer, A Raven's last song, Novemberscorpion110388, hieilover666…_for the reviews! I need 5 the post a new chapter_**

At Titans Tower the senior members arrived to the nice clean tower, decorations brighten up a dim room as sundown was approaching. Raven summoned her soul self and went down to the basement to turn the lights on. When she return she was able to see their old common room now covered with picture of each titan, little statues of benign villains and the eating table covered with food.

"Wow, you clean up good." Robin stated, he snatched up Raven by her waist and hugged her close.

"It wasn't me, it was the caterers." She laughed

"Oh really?" He let her go, stepped back and crossed his arms, "Seems like a 'above and beyond' job to me."

"Well, when I told them what we were doing and who it was for they gladly wanted to help."

"Uh huh? So they didn't say anything about a discount or anything or that nature? Maybe, 'I'll throw some extra stuff in just for the occasion' nothing like that?"

"Nope, they just seemed anxious to really help and carter, practically was a steal..."

"Yeah I bet...I mean they cleaned up real go-"

"Honey, please stop that. It's really annoying."

"Sorry. Okay well what do we need to do?"

Raven walked over to the old U-shaped titans couch and sat down, "Wait." She stated.

**_-At Titans Tower, Not To Long Later-_**

"Gar, I'm not sure I can do this." Terra said grabbing her husband's arm, they had traveled three hours by boulder back to the place that at least one of them called home. Terra was now an accomplished writer, telling her story through her words while teaching a 6th grade pottery class.

"Babe, it'll be okay. What you did in the past is IN the past for a reason. You've done so many good things since then." Logan was a motivational speaking who travel all around the world spreading the word of Kerment the frog, "It ain't easy being green!"

"No it's not that. It's that…I forgot to give Raven back her shirt 3 years ago. Do you think she's forgotten about it?"

"You better hoped she's forgotten about it!"

"Well if it isn't 'green bean' and my favorite rock and roller!" Said a voice from behind

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Bumble Bee?" Terra asked too

Yes it was. An older version of them, but them non the less. Cyborg was a little taller then they had remembered with wrinkles and wisdom in his eyes. Bumble Bee-er-Karen has lost the Afro puffs and uptained a ponytail with strands of hair off to the side, her wing made her look like a cute darker version of Tinkerbell.

"It _Victor_ and _Karen_ now, _Garfield_ and..._Terra..._"

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Terra exclaimed hugging Karen then Cyborg.

"Miss you too, shorty" Cyborg whispered in her ear. Karen works an PE instructors at Jump City High She was the trainer for the new Titans when the time came for them to take over. Ever since the Justice League took over with the watchtower there was really no need for so many titans. As part-time super hero, still running Titans East, but as a full-time mom she always made sure that her two men were clothes, fed, and bathed every night before she kiss them full of happy dreams.

"How have you guys been?" Beast Boy –er- Man asked giving Karen a hug and shaking hands with Cyborg

"Pretty good, and yourselves?" he answered. Cyborg was a commuter engineer at W/D Industries in Gotham City, his job was to make sure there were no bug or viruses in the main computers and servers; he still fixed and repaired things in the old Titan East tower too. Where he and his wife for 10 years, live; he also helped Karen with the new recruits and training that she can't do; Victor was also training his son to be the next leader of the Teen Titans that he and Karen were thinking about starting one day. "We've been just gre-" Victor started before,

"Daddy, I havta go potty!" said a little titans from behind and little boy about three foot two pushed his way between his parent's legs and started to dance about.

"Well look who it is, Cyborg 2.0!" Beast Man said kneeling down and looking over the child, who's no more then 10.

"My name is, Brobot." Said the child angrily. This kid did look like Victor, without the mental all over his body and 20 years younger. He had a small Afro on top of his head, rocket shoes with lights on his feet and a red patch over his eye like his father.

"His name is _Trevor_, and he's the newest breed of titans...one day... He's still at a young age to be taking on her family business." Karen explained.

"I wouldn't be so doubtful about his age, if Batman can do it..."

Just when everyone was getting more acquainted two bright figures in the sky appeared and descended upon the group.

"Greeting Friends!" said the female figure; Koriand'r Harper had finally taken over Tamaran when Glafor past away 5 months ago. Before she parted she had asked her boyfriend Roy "Speedy" to go with her and as a companion. Only to be married a year later; they're now the grand rulers of Tamaran. The new outfit Starfire was wearing and a fluffed up marshmallow bottom that was very wide around her hips; her torso was wrapped in her Tamaranian warrior shirt it was gold. On top of the bun she head on her head was her planet's traditional crown; she was still so enlightening with her picture perfect green eyes

"Yo you guys! What's up?"Speedy was the one that seemed to take the most damage or what seem like a whole summer he was away from all his friends to change his appearance. He no longer sported around his short fuzzy hairdo, his hair was now on his neck with bangs waving in his face. His face was covered with a mustache and beard matching his hair with every strand on his head. This hair wasn't the only think new about him; he also wore Tamaranian warriors outfit showing off his arms, legs and midriff.

"Kori? Roy?" Karen exclaimed pulling a Starfire by lunging at someone and hugging them into a bone crushing torso. "You look...different..." She smiled really unsure about what to say.

"As do you, old friend..."

Inside…two pairs of eye were focused on the large group of people standing outside the door; "They're here…"

**Here's some info on our heroes:**

The Greysons

Richard "Dick" Greyson: 31 and Raven Roth-Greyson 30 Married: 7 Years

The Harpers

Koriand'r "Starfire" Harper: 30 and Roy Harper: 31 Married: 3 fisiers and 1/3 parouses (about 8 years)

The Logan Family

Garfield Logan: 29 and Terra Logan 28 Married: 5 years

Stone Family

Victor Stone: 33 and Karen Stone: 32 married 9 years with one child, Trevor Stone: 10


	4. Homecoming

_**A/N:** Greeting fellow writers to my LAST part of my three part trilogy…**Stuck at Home 3: Happily Ever After. MUST READ PART'S ONE AND TWO BEFORE READING THIS ONE-****Summary:** No that all the stress and problems, of a teen are gone it's time to settle down and relax. **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**_

"Well come y'all, let's go in!" Victor stated opening the door of the TTHQ **(teen titans head quarters)** the original teen titans soon found themselves in their old house, nothing had changed. Well okay except for the fact there were display cases everywhere of all their old stuff, pictures on the walls of all their greatest battles and an intercom system as they all entered.

"Welcome one and all, to the Jump City Teen Titans Head Quarters! .Please feel free to our newest addition the Teen Titans Gift Shop! You can now saw what Robin saw!" When they finally stopped walking and observing everything, they we're in old common room.

"This brings back old times." Beast Man stated looking down at the display case with his and Cyborg's game station in it, with a small description card:

_This system of entertainment was often used by "Beast Boy" and "Cyborg" on days of boredom. They would often play for hours, sometimes forgetting to eat._

"May I help you?" The group turned around and saw a tall robot bulter man. It had a british type accent and had a tiny mushce over his lips, his long nose was high in the air; but his eyes looked helpful.

"Alfred?!" Beast Man was the first to hope in the arms of the famous man, Batman's right hand man! When he landed he hugged the man's neck tightly; not paying attention to his own strength, he broke Alfred's neck. When everyone heard that snapped they gasped loudly, Beast Man slowly let go his he head and climbed out of his arms.

"Dude, what have I done?" They watched in horror as Alfred's head slumped down towards his chest in a way a human's neck shouldn't.

"Calm down, he's not the read Alfred!" One more look around and they reached the faces of the hosts of this special occasion; Nightwing and Nightingale, Gotham's super heroes. Raven was wearing her classic leotard that fit her like a winter bathing suite, her Azarath gloves and her cloak. It was a much different outfit to the one she was currently wearing to fight crime; it was a navy blue tank top with her arms cover with sleeves. With her matching leather pants; she did have to obtain a new pair of boots. Richard was still getting adjusted to his old spandex custom, his bulge was sticking more then he was liking it to. His new spandex body suite was much more comfortable and free forming.

"Dude, what is going on?" Beast Man asked walking around

"It looks as if our house has been turned into a 'museum' or something." Kori added.

"Welcome Teen Titans! " They both shouted as a sign appeared out of nowhere.

"Raven and Robin, as I live and breath..." Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"That's Nightwing and Nightingale, to you." Raven stated

No one knew what to do; for the longest time it seemed they just stared at one another, mouth agape and unmoving. Until a brave half man, half mental man stepped forth towards the birds. Slowly closer he came, until he stopped just arm length of Raven. She looked up at him and smiled, a warm confronting smile that brought a tear to his eye, it told him that after all this time, and all they have been through she was truly happy. He move with quickness no one had ever seen and embraced her in a big hug, raising her off of the ground.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Vic." She quietly whispered in his ear.

When Victor released Raven it seemed to be everyone else's time to move and breath again, the girls went for Raven while the guys did the same for Dick. "How have you been?" "What's up?" "What do you do now?" Were all going around the titan common room, according to what was going on.

**_-Hours Later-_**

All the old titans had arrived at the tower, including Garth "Aqualad" Hyde in his early 30's and Pedro and Raul Rodriguez "Mas Y Menos" in their mid 20's. Garth was currently playing ladies' man, not really being tied down to one relationship all at once, "Thus the curse of a marine biologist" he would tell everybody. The twins were the fastest delivery men in all of jump city, as they got older they weren't so codependent on each other; worked at "Amigos Delivery" where they can get you anything you anything you want in 10 minutes or less.

It was late much later then anyone had expected to stay and the party was slowly whining down with the setting sun. Everyone was scattered everywhere, from the couch to the seats on the side of the eating table to the stools in the kitchen. There was no place in that common room where a titan wasn't sitting at. When the museum lights were all on and the automatic window closed the blind, the party had all got quiet.

"Man this is great!" Garfield chimed in, "Why don't we do this more often?"

That was the only time that entire day that the room was that quite. Everyone just looked around grimly. Terra elbowed her hubby and head pointed to Raven who was talking with Garth, then pointed to Starfire who was having mustard cake with Robin in the kitchen. "Oh right," he said sadly dropping his ears to the sides of his head.

The room suddenly had a large big eared, long nosed mammal in the room and the air was getting thin. Starfire glanced at Raven; who glanced to Speedy who was looking at Robin, watching Raven. Beast Man checked his watch that he didn't have on his hand, "Whoa it's late, Terra and I better be going. Yknow people to do, things to see..." He had grabbed Terra and tried to make it to the door

"Stop!" Raven proclaimed as she magically closed and locked the door. "Sit down." She stated again, with her eyes glowing bright white. They did. They looked like two dogs with their tail between their legs, like had done something wrong, and they knew it.

Once sat, Raven started,

"Now we all are adults here; even more so then when it happened. We are going to talk about this, got it?" Everyone got real quite.

"Does anyone even remember what happened?" Victor asked the room. Everyone shook their heads, except one Raven who raised her arm in the air,

"I do." All eyes, ears and attention was on Robin; they were all anxious to know the event in questions, "Well it was around the time that Raven and I had stated to become more _'involved with each other'_…"

**_-Flashback**

_No one had seen them all day. Where were they? They weren't there for breakfast, the afternoon movie, Lunch or dinner. Where were Raven and Robin?, the remaining titans were really worried. During the day they had all went on an in house search for the two birds. Cyborg checked Robin's room, nothing, Starfire went to knock on Raven's room, nothing. Beast Boy flew like an eagle around corners and surveillance outside the tower, nothing._

_According to the communicators they were still in the tower, but the exactly place could not be detected, after hours and most of the afternoon wasted they all decided to stop looking and assumed that neither Raven nor Robin wanted to be found. Currently after dinner, now was time to sit down for dessert._

"_Star, what the hell is this." Beast Boy asked poking of this weird dessert._

"_Pudding of confusion. It's what the people of my planet eat when we're in the state of confusion."_

"_So what are you __**confused**__ about?" Cy asked. Beast Boy jumped ten feet in the air when the purple glop started moving._

"_Well," She started after swatting the glop monster back on its plate, "Have you not noticed, Friend Raven and Robin have not been at our normal rituals today?"_

"_Yeah she's right. Rob wasn't here to help me wash the T-car." Cyborg remembered_

"_Yeah! And Raven wasn't here to laugh at my jokes!" BB chimed in as he slumped down poking his 'pudding'._

_"Um, B, she's never laughed at your jokes."_

_"That's what I mean! Something funny is going on with them. Maybe their-EW!"_

_"What? Why did you say 'ew'?"_

_"What if the birds of feather are flocking together?" he said raising an eyebrow._

_"I do not understand. What does our missing friends have to do with birds?" Star asked in her own way_

_"He thinks **Robin** and **Raven** are doing something together." Cyborg finally pushing the bowl of whatever away from and dumped in back in the bowl it came out of. "Like they may be involved with one another. Ya know, 'the dating'" he explain_

_Starfire had to giggle a this, when she stopped she hit the 'food' again, "That is most hysterical Cyborg. Friend Robin and Raven cannot being doing 'the dating' Robin has clearly stated that he is interested in me."_

"_He's said this?" Cyborg asked_

"_Verbally?" Beast Boy added_

"_Well he's action has supported his feelings," she explained non too sure herself_

"_Really?" Cyborg raised a brow and lowered his head to Starfire._

"_Well, yes. He has proven to me several times that he has an interest me in. When we took that trip to Toykyo he and I shared a kiss." Starfire hit the pudding monster once again before she crossed her legs and hovered in the air. "When I first came to this planet Robin was the first person to greet me, that was the first time that he and I kiss, that time we were all stranded on that planet..." Starfire dipped her spoon in the bowl and took a huge bite._

"_So why hasn't he asked you out yet?" Beast Boy asked, now wrestling with his food again._

"_Yeah Star, I think he might like you as a close friend, but not as a girlfriend. He has a bond with Raven. They like the same books, the same kind of movies sometimes and whatnot. Maybe its you that likes Robin, Star." Cyborg stood up and pat Starfire's shoulder and walked into the kitchen._

"_Forgive me friends, but I think I know Robin and he does like me."_

"_Oh really?" Cyborg walked back over the the table with a real dessert._

_As if it was timed perfectly Robin came in the common room, and stretched at the door, "Evening guys." He popped his neck and yawned; He stated before walking to the kitchen._

"_Now we will see who likes who…" Starfire whispered to the boys_

_She walked over to Robin over to the island and sat in a stool, turned around to give BB and Cyborg a thumbs up before turning back to Robin's back._

"_Robin?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, bating her giant puppy dog eyes._

"_Yeah Star?"_

"_What is it that you are doing?'_

"_Getting Raven some tea, we were hanging out and she wanted some. I was being nice and getting it her for her." Robin finished putting water in a tea kettle and look through cabinets_

"_How __**sweet **__of you. Do you not think that she could get it herself however?" with a hint of jealous in her voice. "You and Raven have been away from your friends all day, do you not think you are 'pigging' her?"_

"_'Pigging, Star? Oh you mean 'hogging' her, no I don't think so Starfire. Like I said I was being nice."_

_Starfire turned around to see the boy giving her a "see?" kinda look. When she turned back around Robin was heading for the door, with…two cups?_

"_Robin!" she said getting in front and stopping him. "Where are you going, and why do you have two cups of Raven's tea?"_

"_One's for her and the others for me. What's with the '20 Questions' Starfire? What's going on with you today?"_

_She glanced back at the boys then back at Robin. She took the cups from his hand and placed them on the island._

"_Robin, your friends and I have not seen or heard from you all day! What have you been doing with Raven?!"_

"_Starfire, please calm down! You are acting insane, now let me take Raven's tea to her and you and I can sit down and talk about this." Robin started to slowly walk past Starfire to reach for the cups when Starfire blocked his way, bangs covering her eyes,_

"_Robin, do you like Friend Raven?"_

"_Yes, Starfire wh-"_

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Yes of course I do."_

"_Do you like Raven more then me?"_

"_No I like you both as equal teammates"_

"_Do you like her as a lover?"_

_Robin was taken back by the boldness of the question, whee was all this coming from; it was so random. He assisted the situation and from what he gathered Starfire was not going to move anytime soon; whatever was going on with her she wanted answers now, right now._

"_In what way"_

"_In," she started "a friend girl kind of way?" she finished blushing feeling hopeful_

_He knew this was coming, he took a deep breath and grabbed Starfire's hand and walked over to the couch and gestured her to sit down. _

"_What is this about, Kori?' He asked_

_She was surprised that he had used her real name, even more surprised with the tone of his voice, "I only wish to know who you like more. Who you want as a friend girl." She was hurt and about to be even more hurt, he knew what was going on now. A whole day of not seeing him and she was being to put their relationship into question. _

_It was time to tell her the truth, that he no longer had those feelings for her. Over the year with the trips to outer space and the world coming in an end he began to think about his future, and who he wanted to be in it. Starfire was prefect and any guy would be lucky enough to have her, and that was her problem; she didn't anyone. Starfire was fueled on love or her friends and people close to her, she was like a beautiful butterfly coming out of the cocoon, free to come and go as she pleased, whenever._

_Raven was different_

_Raven was a strong headed stubborn mule that was a hurt little girl that was needed someone by her side to help her make a future for herself. Robin wanted to be the stone she needed to move forward, he wanted to help her through what she had no control of; that's how it all started. After spending time with her; meditating and getting involved with yoga with, new feelings were developing._

_The morning watching the sun raise while Robin taught Raven how to cook, afternoons spend going to the book store with Raven, updating her collection, that one night they spent together in Raven's room talking about pasts and family. They never talked about how the had fallen asleep and ended up sleeping together, waking up satisfied and relaxed._

"_Raven."_

"_What?" Starfire stood up in shock_

"_I want Raven as my girlfriend. That's why I've been spending so much time with her lately, to get to know her better." Robin soon joined her; he reached his hand to her, "I'm sorry; Starfire, don't get me wrong I-"_

_She smacked his hand away_

_Robin retched his hand back, she clearly hit him with her alien force. She just stood there, she said nothing; did nothing, just stood there. What was there to say? If she asked why he didn't love her he'd say why, if she yell and scream he would let her, and if she said he hated him he would accept that. There was nothing she could do or say to hurt him anymore at this point._

"_See, if you had let me come get the tea myself, it wouldn't have taken so long." Said a voice from behind the couple, it was Raven. All eyes were on her, she ignored it and went into the kitchen for the cups. _"_What" she asked as the room whole got quite; by this time Cyborg and Beast Boy had slipped out the room. Starfire walked over to Raven, she looked up at her friend with glowing green teary eyes before she slapped her in the face, and walked out._

"The next morning Starfire was gone…"

"That's what happened?" Everyone asked

"Yes. Because Starfire ran away she took Speedy with her which broke up the Titans East and Cyborg had to go over there and help. We just started to drift apart because Beast Boy was alone while Raven and I were together…"

"I guess with all the extra quite time and help that I getting from Robin,"

"Giggity..." Beast Boy interrupted

"I was able to find a spell to restore Terra's lost memories back to normal"

Again everyone just went "Damn"

Dick pleased his hands on Kori's shoulders and turned her to look at him, "Starfire, Koriand'r nothing I say can take back what happened that night, I can apologize a thousand times but nothing will make up for my fuck up. I give you this as how ever much it means to you, I'm so sorry."

Raven hovered herself quickly to where the two were standing and touch Starfire's arm, "So am I Starfire, for what it's worth. If we had all talked about it them, then maybe things would have been different..."

Koriand'r released his hands from her body and also grabbed Raven and placed her hand into Robin's "Richard, Raven you do not need to apologize, I have forgiving you a long time ago. I can not be upset with you for how you feel in your heart. Besides,"

She let his hands go and walked over to where her husband was, he was standing on the edge of the couch and laid her body on his body and grabbed his arms, "When you found your one true love, so did I."

The two birds looked into each other eyes and smiled, Robin held Raven close to him and looked around to all the happy faces in the room; old loves, new romances, special friends and new beginnings.

No things turned out just perfectly

**_-Later That Night**

"It was fun seeing everyone again. I did miss them all." Robin said flopping down next to Raven in their bed

"Yeah it was, nice." Raven had just finished putting the last picture in her new scrape book and was flipping the pages.

"Nice? Just nice?"

"Okay it was great. Seeing them and how their lives changed so much, it was wonderful." Raven closed her book and hugged it tightly to her torso. Dick got on his knees and pinned his wife down on the bed, "So You know what else would be fun?" he asked seductively

"What's that?' she asked back

"Getting started on our new beginning..." he answered pressing himself into her.

"Well too bad for you, we won't need to..."

"You mean?!"

"Spoiler alert! We're pregnant!"

Dick jumped off Raven without question, he back flipped off the bed; "You mean, I'm gonna be a daddy?" Raven just nodded; he carefully sat back down on the bed and rubbed her stomach, "I guess all you needed was your best friend back huh?"

"Yeah I guess, but it wasn't just having Koriand'r back; it was seeing all of my loved ones happy, healthy and alive. I truly did miss them, even Beast Boy..."

"Beast Man." Raven giggled as she put her hand on top of Richard's, "You know now that I'm pregnant, I'm kinda in the mood for something..." She said seductively.

"Oh yeah baby, I know..."

"Chocolate Chip Oreo Ice Cream!" with that he ran out the room.

"That's my wife…"


	5. Annoucement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
